classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 2
Gran Turismo 2 (commonly abbreviated GT2) is a driving simulator / racing game for the Sony PlayStation. Gran Turismo 2 was developed by Polyphony Digital and published by Sony Computer Entertainment in 1999. The games serves as a sequel to Gran Turismo. It was well-received publicly and critically, shipping 1.71 million copies in Japan, 20,000 in Southeast Asia, 3.96 million in North America, and 3.68 million in Europe for a total of 9.37 million copies as of April 30, 2008, and eventually becoming a Sony Greatest Hits game. The title received an average of 93% in Metacritic's aggregate. Gran Turismo 2 was also the first PS1 game to be emulated on the Dreamcast via Bleemcast. Gran Turismo 2 is fundamentally based on the racing game genre. The player must maneuver an automobile to compete against artificially intelligent drivers on various race tracks. The game uses two different modes: Arcade Mode and Simulation Mode (Gran Turismo Mode in PAL and Japanese versions). In the arcade mode, the player can freely choose the courses and vehicles they wish to use. However, the simulation mode requires the player to earn driver's licenses, pay for vehicles, and earn trophies in order to unlock new courses. Gran Turismo 2 features nearly 650 automobiles and 27 racing tracks. Unlike its predecessor, the player can race events separately, instead of a tournament with multiple races. The player is no longer able to "qualify" for each race entered. At the time of its release, GT2 featured one of the largest lists of then new and historic cars available in a single computer game, tallied at nearly 650 cars. GT2 contained 36 manufacturers, ranging from Acura, BMW, Peugeot to Venturi. In comparison, the original Gran Turismo and GT3 A-Spec had less than 200 each. Certain notable manufacturers, such as Ferrari and Porsche, were not featured since the required licenses could not be obtained. Ruf, included in GT2 and in later installments, was added as an alternative to Porsche. However, the two are not to be mistaken as one entity. RUF is a separate manufacturer from Porsche under U.S. and German law. The Classic Cars in GT2 are as follows: Corvette Sting Ray '67, Corvette 427 Stingray '69, Corvette Stingray '82, Dodge Challenger, Dodge Charger '71, Fiat 500R, Ford Cougar (Mercury) XR-7 '67 , Ford RS200 Rally Car, Ford GT40, Ford GT40 Race Car , Lancia Delta S4, Lotus Elan S2 '64, Lotus Elan S4 Sprint '71, Nissan Datsun 240Z 240ZG HS30 '71, Nissan Skyline GT-R KPGC10 '71, Nissan Skyline 2000 RS-X DR30 '84, Nissan Skyline GTS-R R31 '87, Plymouth Cuda '70, Plymouth GTX , Plymouth Muscle Car, Plymouth Superbird, Shelby Cobra 427 '67, Shelby GT350 '66, Shelby Cobra Coupe '65, Subaru 360, Tommy kaira M30 GTS '87, Toyota 2000GT GT '68, Toyota Levin GT-APEX TypeI '83 , Toyota Trueno GT-APEX TypeI '83 , Toyota Levin GT-APEX TypeII '85 , Toyota Trueno GT-APEX TypeII '85, Toyota MR2 1600G-Limited '86, Toyota Starlet 3 Door Turbo S '82 , Toyota Starlet 3 Door Turbo S '87 Category:Motoring Games